Snuffles
Snuffles, who later renames himself Snowball, was the Smith family dog. After gaining sentience, he left the Smith family and colonized a new world with other intelligent dogs. Appearance Snuffles is a small dog, possibly a terrier, with fluffy white fur. The color of his fur inspires him when he chooses his new name, Snowball. Biography Originally, Snuffles was an average dog with low intelligence, a trait that greatly irritated Jerry when he would pee on the carpet even when allowed outside. At Jerry's insistence, Rick develops a cognition amplifying helmet to make Snuffles smarter and more obedient. Initially, Snuffles becomes the perfect dog, obeying the Smiths' orders without question. However, when he attempts to communicate with Jerry and Summer, he is unable to properly mimic human speech. This leads him to upgrade his cognition amplifier, adding a prehensile hand and a speaker that communicates in English. When Jerry sees the modifications to the helmet, he attempts to take it off of Snuffles, now apprehensive about the potential implications of the device. However, Summer stops him, saying it's unethical to endow a creature with sentience and then remove it. At this point, Snuffles watches a television program that describes how humans domesticated fierce wolves into "subservient little buddies." Snuffles is disturbed by this revelation. After upgrading his cognition amplifier again into a large, bipedal robot with the ability to communicate eloquently, he enters Summer's room while she sleeps and wakes her up to ask about the whereabouts of his testicles. Here, he announces that he has cast aside his "slave name" of Snuffles and now wishes to be called Snowball. He then questions Summer about mankind's decisions to breed dogs in favor of harmful traits, such as the dachshund's stumpy legs. When Jerry and Beth attempt to intervene, several more dogs with similar robotic suits enter the room. Snowball has Jerry, Summer, and Beth crated and then chained in the backyard as he and his intelligent dog companions plan to weaponize and attack humanity. However, he recalls that Morty was always kind to him, so he gives Morty special treatment, deciding to keep the boy as his companion. After Rick incepts Snowball's dream, instilling in him a fear that dogs will become just like the humans who once subjected them to cruel conditions, Snowball decides to leave Earth with a group of dogs to colonize a world without humans, where he hopes dogs will not make the same cruel mistakes mankind made. After saying goodbye to Morty, Snowball leaves through a portal with his new companions. He hasn't appeared since, but it can be assumed he and the other dogs are living peacefully in their new human-free world. Personality Snuffles is a good-natured but unintelligent dog at the beginning of the series. Once he gains intelligence, he develops a deep resentment for mankind and their subjugation of his species, likening his time as the Smith's pet to slavery. He is shown to care for the fate of his species, as evidenced by his prompt decision to make similar cognition enhancers for other dogs and his desire to ensure that, in Dog World, all dogs are provided adequate healthcare and never subject other animals to the same treatment humans showed dogs. Despite his anger over humanity's treatment of dogs as a whole, Snuffles can be merciful and compassionate. Although Morty is a human, Snuffles recognized that he had been a kind owner and makes him his personal pet. In Snuffles' dream, Morty is fed burgers, waited on by a butler, and apparently sleeps with several attractive girls. Later, when Morty's kidneys fail, Snuffles becomes distraught, insisting that he would give up his kingdom to keep Morty healthy. When his accountant points out that humans would not do the same for him, his response is: "We are not them." After waking up from this dream, Snuffles chooses mercy over revenge in his choice to populate a new world with dogs rather than punish humanity for his species' suffering. This demonstrates that, overall, Snuffles has a good heart. Appearances * ''Pilot'' (mentioned) * ''Lawnmower Dog'' * ''Total Rickall'' (flashback cameo) Trivia * The Dog World that Snuffles/Snowball colonizes at the end of Lawnmower Dog is based on a pitch for a show Justin Roiland made to Cartoon Network. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Animals